A New Threat
by Protogear
Summary: After 10 Years of Peace there's a New Threat that emerges thirsty for revenge
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach

Likely to be a one shot chapter

The Hidden Talent

* * *

150 years ago

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder spotted at Sokyoku Hill!"

"Everyone report to your barracks, Hey Uchima Takashi come over here."

'What a pain in the ass.' Uchima thought.

"Yes Fujiyama."

"Captain Hikifune requested to see you instead of reporting to the Squad 13 barracks."

"Why, Captain Ukitake probably won't like that." Uchima argued.

"She thought you would say that, so she already asked Jushiro, you're fine just hurry."

 _A few minutes later_

"I'm here." Uchima said.

"Ah, Uchima how are you?" Hikifune asked.

"Good but I don't think conversating is a good idea given the situation."

"Wise as always, well your probably wondering why I asked for you to come here?"

He nodded.

"Well we thought we'd send you onto the front lines to attack the intruder." Lisa said.

"Why so I can regain my mojo?"

"Don't be like that, you were once a prodigy but you never lived up to it."

'That's what you think.'

"Fine whatever, who's going with me?" Uchima asked.

"Ukitake and I, as well as Shinji." Hikifune confirmed.

"Okay let's go then, I want to eat Udon."

 _At the Sokyoku Hill_

"Freeze, we have you surrounded!" 6 Soul Reapers commanded.

"You think you small fry can stop me?"

"Bring flames from hell, Shiawaseno."

Upon the release command of the intruder's shikai, his zanpakuto's blade turned to flames.

"I Ebinuma Miyaki won't die to the likes of any of you."

All the unranked Soul Reapers charged Ebinuma from different sides and tried to attack but didn't land any hits as Ebinuma flash stepped away preparing to attack when one of them stopped and yelled.

"Bakudo number 4, Haiawa!" the kido spell wrapped Ebinuma in a yellow glowing restraining rope.

Another Soul Reaper who happened to be Fujiyama who met Uchima earlier stops and begins to spew out an incantation

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

"Hado number 31, Shakkaho!" the red orb of energy successfully hit Ebinuma creating a smoke screen, hiding him.

"Did we get him?" One person asked.

"We hit him but we have to wait for the smoke to come down."

"You think that hurt me! know your place, trash!" Ebinuma yelled attacking everyone with his weapon which acted like a whip covered in flames.

"Absorb, Sutoraiku."

Ebinuma's attack was suddenly stopped when a translucent yellow blade being held by a man with brown, short, messy hair, with an average build, and piercing blue eyes.

"Uchima Takashi, nice to meet you."

"Ebinuma Miyaki, perhaps you will actually be a challenge." Ebinuma remarked.

"Blonde hair, tall, decent build, brown eyes, your a typical hotshot." Uchima complained.

"Jushiro, Hikifune, Shinji, Fujiyama, stay back and feast your eyes on a true prodigy."

"Hado number 33, Sokatsui." Uchima said.

The blue ray of energy hit Ebinuma who was essentially just sitting still, assessing the situation.

"That attack won't work on me." Ebinuma said unscathed.

"I know that, hence why I used it." Uchima said appearing right beside him swinging but being countered.

"Yes! I can sense it! you are a worthy challenge!" Ebinuma yelled jumping backwards.

"BANKAI!" Ebinuma hollered becoming in engulfed in flames.

"Masayoshi Shiawaseno, a zanpakuto that physically enhances me and gives me complete control of my flames, that said here I come , Lerohippuhoppu!" Ebinuma screamed making his fire whip hit countless spots trying to hit Uchima but he countered the attacks each time.

"You've made a mistake Ebinuma Miyaki." Jushiro interupted.

"What do you mean?" Ebinuma questioned now with a calm demeanor.

"Each attack he countered, Uchima stored the reishi." Jushiro replied.

"What! How?!"

"It's Uchima's Zanpakuto's ability, it's able to store reishi in the sword, which he can use to physically enhance himself, or use it as an attack." Jushiro answered.

"Kokoro." Uchima said causing a yellow beam to shoot out of his blade hitting Ebinuma but causing no damage as Ebinuma's flames blocked it.

"Hah, you can't hit me, I'll just make my flames block it."

"Well, I guess I should stop them then." Uchima confirmed moving his sword above his head flipping it so the blade facing the ground.

"Bankai." Uchima said stabbing his sword into the ground creating a force field around the Sokyoku Hill.

"Jigen Yokoso no Sutoraiku, welcome to my dimension, Ebinuma." Uchima said.

"What the hell Takashi, since when did you have a Bankai?!" Shinji questioned for himself and both Hikifune and Jushiro who were completely stunned by the sudden reveal of great power.

"I've had a bankai for long enough, Shinji." Uchima confirmed shocking Shinji into the state similar to Hikifune and Jushiro.

"Wh-What the hell does this have to do with your Shikai?!" Ebinuma yelled.

"You want to know my Zanpakuto's main ability?" Uchima asked reering his head back to Ebinuma.

No answer

"Matter Manipulation, This dimension is created by manipulating gases whether it's reishi or even oxygen while creating my own dimension giving me free reign, except there's a catch." Uchima explained.

"What?!"

"I can only kill you with my sword, nothing else, I can't raise the temperature trying to burn out, I can't create rocks to crush you, I can't rob you of your life force, but I can seal away your abilities, but where's the fun in that?" Uchima questioned showing his true nature as he flashed a sadistic smile.

Uchima finished talking and charged Ebinuma who tried blocking him with his flames but was held back by an unknown force to be slashed by Uchima.

"Come on Ebinuma show me that confidence you once had." Uchima requested.

"Yo-you-you stopped my attempt to block you with my flames, how?"

"Didn't I tell you, I can seal away and tamper with your abilities, if I deem necessary, now enough with the questions, fight me Ebinuma Miyaki!" Uchima demanded.

Ebinuma tried whipping Uchima but missed, resulting in Uchima quickly moving in to attack before his whip returned back to it's original form.

Uchima impaled Ebinuma who spat up blood onto Uchima's arm and fell to his knees

"You were decent but that's all Ebinuma Miyaki." Uchima said.

"You fulfilled my wish Uchima Takashi."

"What do you mean?" Uchima asked.

"All I ever wanted was a worthy opponent, I ran around countless districts fighting the strongest warriors in every district in the West Rukongai, I became so strong no one could defeat me." Ebinuma explained.

"After a while I decided to tryout for the Gotei 13, even then my desire to kill a strong opponent was never met, so I killed a Captain and was kicked out, even in the human world nobody could challenge me so I came back using a forbidden Kido." Ebinuma continued.

"You made my desire come true, so thank you Uchima Takashi, please make it quick." Ebinuma pleaded.

"Yeah, rest in peace Ebinuma Miyaki." Uchima said farewell, cutting off his head in a quick succession.

Uchima began to walk back to the Seiretei when his arm was grabbed.

"Why did you hide your powers?" Hikifune asked.

"I don't like recognition, I feel one should be recognised by great actions, I haven't made any of those, I couldn't even save my mother." Uchima answered removing Hikifune's grasp, walking away.

"Today was a good day, now time for Udon." Uchima said walking away cheerfully."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter remember to follow favourite and review.

I still have yet to decide if I'm going to make this a full blown multi-chapter story dependant on how well it's received


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach

A New Threat

* * *

Present time (10 years after Thousand Year Blood War)

Peace something the Soul Society rarely sees but now it seems as though the Soul Society has entered an era of peace.

* * *

 _Dangai_

"Hurry up Masao the Soul Reapers probably already know were here lets just get through this damn Dangai." a man with orange curly hair covering a long gloomy face and green eyes ordered

"Yeah yeah Yoshimura, I'm coming." Masao a man with light blue straight hair and purple eyes replied.

"Where are we landing anyways?" Masao asked.

"Boss said we should land at Sokyoku Hill." Yoshimura answered.

 _Soul Society_

"Captains Hirako and Yadomaru I want you two to stand by at the Sokyoku Hill and await the people coming out of the Dangai." Shunsui who was now the Head Captain after Yamamoto's death ordered.

"Yeah no problem at all." Lisa and Shinji said leaving the Captain's meeting.

"Mayuri what would you say is the level of the intruders?" Shunsui asked.

"One of them is more like a lieutenant and the other is probably that of a Captain." Mayuri answered.

"I just hope they can defeat them if they're intentions are evil."

 _Elsewhere_

"Are those bad people here yet?" a female asked with short blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yeah they're just coming through now Agaki." a man answered with short, messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Do you think those Captains can handle them, boss?" a man with long black hair and brown eyes asked.

"Shinji's abilities are quite impressive, but Lisa's I don't really know, I never thought she could've become a Captain but we'll just have to see, Junichi." The boss said.

"Ah Lisa they're coming through now."

"Thanks Shinji, I couldn't have told that at all." Lisa replied sarcastically.

"Oh what's this Captains already?" Masao asked.

"It would seem so Masao. Well let us introduce ourselves before we fight."

"I am Yoshimura Eijoubo." Yoshimura introduced calmly

"And I'm Masao Nobusuke." Masao introduced confidently.

"Shinji Hirako, nice to meet you." Shinji replied.

"Lisa Yadomaru, likewise."

The dynamic duo and the Captains stared at each other for a couple of moments waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Smash, Hagura Tonbo." Lisa said releasing her shikai that was considerably large with a large blue hilt resembling a large spear.

Lisa charged at Masao jumped up and slammed her weapon onto the ground but missed, that's when Yoshimura ran at an open Lisa to be hit by Shinji sending him flying 10 feet.

"I'm your opponent Yoshimura."

"So it would seem, Bring death to my feet, Ashinishi." Yoshimura said releasing his shikai making his zanpakuto completely black.

"I guess I should show my shikai too, Turn my blade to dust, Kenkara." Masao copied making his blade drop to the ground looking like a pile of dust that jumped at Lisa.

"Kenkara turns to a pile of dust and answers to every word I give him, Kanjo no Shanji Kenkara." Masao commanded making the dust charge Lisa head on.

"Hado number 33, Sokatsui." an attack came whizzing by blasting Kenkara back to Masao's blade, making everyone stop.

"Impossible." Shinji said shaking in his boots.

"Y-yo-you disappeared 150 years ago, you can't be alive!" Shinji yelled in utter shock.

"What are you doing here, Uchima Takashi!" Shinji yelled demandingly.

"Ohh, you still remember me, Shinji?" Uchima asked.

"Uchima?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa, good to see your doing well." Uchima greeted.

"Sit back both of you, watch as I destroy these pieces of trash." Uchima ordered.

"You seem to have a big head, pretty boy." Masao insulted.

"I won't even have to release my shikai to beat both of you." Uchima insulted.

"Agaki Ishiwata come here."

"Yes Uchima!" Agaki said jumping out of nowhere landing beside Uchima.

"Make sure no one gets in my way." Uchima commanded, while she stepped in front of Lisa and Shinji.

"Come at me shitheads."

"Bastard I'll kill you!" Masao yelled charging foolishly at Uchima.

"Hado number 90 Kurohitsugi." Uchima said stopping Masao trapping him in a black sprititual coffin unleashing a hellish amount of gravity crippling Masao.

When Masao reapeared it was easy to see he was dead, making Yoshimura grip his zanpakuto intensively.

"Desu mun!" Yoshimura yelled sending a jet black wave of energy over to Uchima but the attack was countered.

"You seem to be of captain level, show me your bankai, if you don't it could result in you dying."

"Bankai, Unmei Ashinishi!" Yoshimura yelled, while a large figure in black robes wielding a scythe appeared behind him.

"Interesting I guess I should release my shikai."

"Absorb, Sutoraiku." Uchima said turning his blade and his right arm to a transculent yellow.

"What is that form?!" Shinji and Yoshimura asked in unison.

"This is the final form of a Zanpakuto my friends, this is what I've been training to use for 150 years."

"What about your Bankai?" Lisa questioned.

"I still have it but it wouldn't make sense to use it on him." Uchima replied.

"Come get me." Uchima demanded wagging his finger.

"Bring me his soul Ashinishi!" Yoshimura commanded making his bankai charge at Uchima who disappeared soon after.

"What's wrong it didn't reach me?" Uchima questioned now appearing behind Yoshimura.

Yoshimura turned around making Ashinishi in a rapid movement appear in front of Uchima swinging but missed again.

"Game time's over my friend, now die for me." Uchima said running his blade through Yoshimura.

"What the hell are you?!" Yoshimura questioned spitting blood onto the ground

"Just a regular Soul Reaper." Uchima answered.

"Hado number 92 Hai Ni Naru."

The Hado spell Uchima used turned Yoshimura to ashes.

"Shinji, Lisa, would you mind bringing to the Head Captain?" Uchima asked gesturing for his partners Agaki Ishiwata and Junichi Tanjiro to follow him.

"Su-sure." Shinji and Lisa said still baffled to how quickly Uchima defeated the intruders.

'I've got a lot of catching up to do.' Uchima thought to himself now following Shinji and Lisa.


End file.
